


[Podfic] Be Gentle With Me

by fire_juggler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brief mention of past Clint Barton/other, Brief mention of past Phil Coulson/other, Comfort No Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Lola - Freeform, M/M, Minor reference to childhood abuse, Minor reference to torture and canon-type violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: Clint's not really into BDSM, but he is into Phil. It's taken him a while to get comfortable with the idea, but he is willing to try - maybe.Phil doesn't want to scare Clint away, but he does want to show him how good it can be to let himself surrender like that. He's decided their first scene will be easy, light, and completely non-sexual. He just hopes Clint will enjoy it as much as he knows he will.(A non-BDSM comfort-care fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Gentle With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254208) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> Recorded for uniquePOV, with so many well-wishes. Many thanks to raiining for giving blanket permission to record podfic ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/be_gentle_with_me.mp3)

## Length:

00:57:25 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/be_gentle_with_me.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 55.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/be_gentle_with_me.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 28.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
